<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Handcuffs by DenkisFriedBrainCells</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717517">Handcuffs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenkisFriedBrainCells/pseuds/DenkisFriedBrainCells'>DenkisFriedBrainCells</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rare Pair Month 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Brief Blowjob, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face ridding, Flirting, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Sub Gabriel, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, pure filth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenkisFriedBrainCells/pseuds/DenkisFriedBrainCells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't even try to deny the need to write smut for this prompt. I haven't really written smut before so enjoy. </p>
<p>WARNING! IT'S FILTHY AF</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rare Pair Month 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Handcuffs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please." Gabriel whimpered as he pulled against his restraints. The handcuffs scraped against the metal poles of the bed behind him with an ugly hiss. </p>
<p>"Ah, ah, ah." Nathalie smirked, she continued to ghost her lips across his hips, dipping down to where he wanted her most but never reaching it. "Keep still." </p>
<p>"Nathalie please." He begged, he needed her, needed something, any kind of friction. He felt as if he was going out of his mind with lust. </p>
<p>"Hmm” She hummed “since you're being such a good boy." She instantly wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock and sucked light. Gabriel's eyes rolled back at the contact, bucking his hips, forcing her to take him deeper. </p>
<p>She instantly pulled off him and glared at him up his body. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry I couldn't help it." He breathed out, eyes moistening. "Please don't stop." </p>
<p>Nathalie smirked before sitting up on her heels. </p>
<p>"You know the rules, Gabriel." She smirked. "Keep still." </p>
<p>She climbed up his body, legs spread on either side of his hips. It was then that Gabriel realised that, although she kept her bra on, she definitely wasn’t wearing her panties. </p>
<p>He moaned at the sight, tilting his head off the pillows to savour the image of her exposed, wet pussy hovering over his hard cock. What he would do to be able to feel her warm walls around him right now.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” He cursed, buckling his hips, trying to create some kind of friction between them. Nathalie was faster than him, pushing her palms flat against his hips and keeping his pelvis down, sighing loudly as she did so.</p>
<p>“You never learn do you?” She seemed very unamused at the withering man beneath her, rolling her eyes and even going as far as pretending to frown but Gabriel could see through her charade. </p>
<p>He saw they way her eyes lingered on his body a little too long, the way she licked her lips every time his cock tensed and pre-cum dribbled out and above all his could see just how wet her pussy was, the dim light in their bedroom enough for reflections to shine of the dripping trails in on her inner thighs. </p>
<p>“Perhaps, I need to be punished?” He cockily replied, giving her a smirk. He was surprised when she gave him a smirk of her own. </p>
<p>“Or perhaps, I need a reward” she started to slowly climb up his body. "Since I have been very patient with you." </p>
<p>She was hovering over his neck now, looking down at him with a devilish smirk. Gabriel could clearly see her soaked cunt, twitching with her excitement above him. </p>
<p>He knew what she wanted and he was happy to oblige. </p>
<p>"Have a seat then?" He cheekily offered, locking eyes with her. She smiled back but didnt retort, she simply lifted herself over his mouth and carefully lowered herself. </p>
<p>A small groan left her lips at the mere friction of his face against her clit. She wasn't shy at all as she started to rock back and forth slightly. </p>
<p>"What are you waiting for?" She snapped when he didn't respond. "Eat."</p>
<p>Gabriel opened his mouth slightly, sliding his tongue between her flushed lips and started to suck and lap at her clitoris. </p>
<p>"Hmm, fuck, yeah." Nathalie moaned out, she fell forward and rested her head against the bed head.</p>
<p>She used one arm near Gabriels head to keep herself up right and the other gripped his light blonde hair tightly between her fingers. "J-just like that." </p>
<p>Despite the fact that Gabriel couldn't breathe very well, he never slowed his assault on her pussy, enjoying the light headed feeling his was getting and licking and sucking faster. </p>
<p>"Oh, fuck I'm gonna.." she moaned out before she started to furiously fuck his face, her pussy sliding over more then just his lips, taking any friction she could get as rode out her orgasm. </p>
<p>A few seconds passed until she came down from her high. Her body was over sensitive as she stilld herself carefully on his head, carefully not to create the friction she craved just a few minutes before. </p>
<p>Gabriel's breath was running too short now, the need to get a deep full breath more urgent. He wiggled a little beneath her causing her to hiss. </p>
<p>“Careful!” She snapped, “I’m sensitive.” </p>
<p>Gabriel would have chuckled at that if he wasn’t feeling like he would die any second. He parted his lips and slid his tongue between her folds, dipping the tip into her Vagina. She gasped loudly, ripping at his hair almost painfully. </p>
<p>“Okay, I get it.” She breathed out, removing herself from his face and climbing off his body. </p>
<p>Gabriel sucked in large breathes, filling his lungs to full capacity a few times as he regulated his breathing once again. </p>
<p>I didn’t last long as he started to choke on his own breath as he felt a warm tightness enveloped around his cock. </p>
<p>“Oh, F-fuck.” He chokes out. He glanced down to confirm his suspicion. Nathalie was lowering herself on his cock, her eyes squeezed shut and brow furrowed as she moaned under her breath. “You don’t have to..” he panted out, knowing she was sensitive from her orgasm. </p>
<p>“Don’t tell me what to do.” She growled as she sat flush against his hips, cock fully sheathed. Not many words were said after that as Nathalie concentrated on rolling and grinding her hips, chasing that second orgasm she craved. It didn’t take long for both of them to start moaning loudly as pleasure rolls threw them. </p>
<p>“Please” Gabriel begged, his eyes ranking up and down her body as she rode him. “Let me touch you.” He pulled against the cuffs. Nathalie didn’t answer right away, she simply sped up, lifting her hips up before slamming them back down firmly as she bounced on his dick. </p>
<p>The sound of skin slapping against skin mingled with their sharp breaths were the only sounds to be heard. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Nat!” Gabriel gasped out, forcing his blue eyes to stay open so he could watch her beautiful body work. Just when everything felt like it was finally falling into place, Nathalie stood up. Gabriel’s cock sliding out of her cunt and slapping his stomach with a wet thud. “No, no!” He cried out, thrusting his hips up in a useless attempt to fix the situation. </p>
<p>Nathalie opened her pretty red lips and whispered something to him but he’s mind was blanking with intense lust. </p>
<p>Inside, inside, warm, wet, need.</p>
<p>His brain felt fuzzy but through it her words finally registered in his mind.</p>
<p>I want you to fuck me, Gabriel. </p>
<p>He heard the click of the cuffs being unlocked, Nathalie sat to the right of his head, pulling the cuffs away from his tender wrists and placing them on the nightstand. </p>
<p>The older man wasted no time, flipping them over so his beautiful fiancé was beneath him. </p>
<p>“You cheeky, bitch.” He smirked. “You’ve been teasing me so much.” He groaned out, running his hand up and down her exposed sides. He slid his hand over her right, bra covered breast and gave it a rough squeeze, causing the darker haired women to gasp.</p>
<p>“Maybe..” her throat was too dry to speak, she swallowed some saliva and tried again. “Maybe you should punish me?” To emphasise her point, she spread her legs. </p>
<p>Gabriel suppressed a groan at the feeling over her so willingly exposing herself to him. </p>
<p>“Or perhaps I deserve a reward? Since I have been very patient with you.” He smirked, using her own words against her. She smirked back at him as she ran his finger through his hair. </p>
<p>“And what would that be?” </p>
<p>“This.” </p>
<p>His finger rubbed at her clit making her jump, a curse tumbling from her lips. She glared up at Gabriel as she smirked cockily down at her. </p>
<p>“Sorry, just teasing seemed so fun.” He laughed. </p>
<p>A retort was on her tongue just as she opened her mouth, he swiftly pushed two fingers inside her. A throaty moan tore from her throat as she pushed down on his fingers, pulling more of him inside her. </p>
<p>“Ah, ah, ah.” He smirked as he pulled the fingers out, she clenched around thin air as she almost cried at the loss of contact. She needed to be filled up right now. </p>
<p>“Okay, I get it.” She groaned, “teasing isn’t as fun as I thought, lesson learned, now get inside me!” She growled. A retort was on the tip of Gabriel’s tongue until he truly looked down at her. </p>
<p>A sheen layer of sweat covered her flushed skin, her breathing was erratic and her eyes were blown wide. From his position, sitting between her legs, he could smell how turned on she was. He licked his lips as the phantom taste of her pussy juices on his lips. </p>
<p>“Okay” he agreed, moving up her body, chest to chest. Nathalie spread her legs to accommodate him. It took less than a second for him to guide the head of his penis to her vagina, pushing slightly, before it slid in with near to no residence. </p>
<p>“Oh, fuck.”Nathalie groaned, wrapping her legs around his waist, using her feet to pull him in more. He growled deep in his throat at the feeling of her nails, scraping down his back. </p>
<p>He leaned down and gave her a heated kiss. She opened her mouth, sliding her tongue against his own as she suppressed a moan. They pulled apart a few seconds later, both of them out of breath. </p>
<p>Gabriel started to move then, small rocking motions with his hips. Nathalie gasps lightly at the sensation, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. </p>
<p>“Faster.” She breathed out in encouragement. </p>
<p>Gabriel listens to her commands, sitting back on his heels and grabbing her from under her knees, pulling her towards him and onto his cock more. He barely gave her time to adjust to the new angle before he was grabbing her hips and fucking into her hard and fast. </p>
<p>“Oh, oh, Fuck!” she panted as her body was almost violently rocked. She dug her nails into his shoulders  blades, lifting her hips up to try and meet his thrust. </p>
<p>“Keep still” He all but growled as he dug his fingers into her hips as a warning. Nathalie moaned at the sensation, knowing full well she’ll be bruised tomorrow. “You’ve had your fun, it's my turn to cum.” He smirked down at her as he reached up and squeezed her breasts again. </p>
<p>Nathalie closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Gabriel inside her, his hands on her and his eyes watching her. She loved being a tease, feeling like she was in charge, she got so horny off the power it gave her. A dirty little part of loved this though, the feeling of being used by Gabriel being nothing but a piece of warm meat as he fucked into her chasing his own orgasm then worrying about hers and she was sure he knew it. </p>
<p>“Fuck.” He cursed, his eyes getting slightly unfocused as a red hue creeped up his neck. “You fucking enjoy this don’t you?” He lifted her hips up as he raised himself to his knees, fucking her throughly at a new angle. “You're a slut for me cock, want me to use you” He growled as his thrusts became sharper. </p>
<p>Nathalie could easily tell that he was close, losing himself in the pleasure as he continued to ramble. The dirty words he spoke, rhetorical she knew, along with how deep she could feel him inside her, made tears leak out the corner of her eyes. </p>
<p>“Yes, your slut.” She panted as she felt her stomach coil. “Use me, Gabriel, Fuck my pussy its all yours, fill it up with your cum, make me your slut!” She yelled out, hands blindly reaching for her pussy, fingers rubbing erratically over her clit as she reached her peak. Her body tensed up, mind blanking as pure hot pleasure coarse through her veins. </p>
<p>She locked her legs around Gabriels torso pulling him flush against her hips, making sure his cock was as deep as it could be when he came, hot semen squirting inside her. A dirty smile crossed her lips at the sensation, an animalistic part of her proud to have him so intimately inside her. </p>
<p>She loosed up after a few seconds, her senses coming back to her. She heard Gabriel pant heavily as he adjusted her body to lay her bottom half back on the bed, carefully to keep himself inside her still. </p>
<p>“Fuck..” He breathed as he looked up at Nathalie, amusement and shock in his features. “That was..” He was at a loss for words. <br/>“Hot?” Nathalie laughed, breathlessly. Gabriel chuckled quietly along with erhas he nodded his head in agreement, it was definitely hot. </p>
<p>He finally shifted back, his now softening cock, sliding out of her with ease.  </p>
<p>Nathalie put her hands out her side, ready to attempt to sit up so they should go shower together but tugging on her thighs made her lose her balance and lay back down. She looked down her body towards Gabriel with confusion. </p>
<p>He just smirked at her before spreading her thighs and pussy lips. Nathalie blushed as he intently stared at her genitals. </p>
<p>“What?” She went to question before she felt something wet ooze out of her cunt, her face reddened more. </p>
<p>“I’m just admiring my work.” He smoothly answered her back, his intense blue eyes never leaving the cum dripping for her flushed pussy. </p>
<p>Nathalie felt a small heat light inside her stomach at his words, not as intense as before but enough of an intrests that her mind briefly wondered if it would be filthy to masterbate, so soon after sex, Gabriels cum still inside her. </p>
<p>Her eyes fluttered slightly as her thoughts turned her on once again. </p>
<p>“Hmm” Gabriel hummed as she felt something smooth rub against her clit. Her eyes snapped open as she looked down at him. He was up on his knees, leaning over the bottom half of her body, rubbing his still soft cock head against her vagina. </p>
<p>He was in no way hard enough to go again, but the slight swell of his length and the intense concentration on his face, easily told her that they’ll both get a few more orgasms before the night is over.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>